


So good

by SneezeMaster (ema670)



Series: Flatmate AU [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom!Anti, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ema670/pseuds/SneezeMaster
Summary: Anti is not comfortable with the way he looks, thankfully Jack is there to worship his body[JAnti Smut]
Relationships: Jack/Anti, Jacksepticeye/Antisepticeye, Sean McLoughlin/Sean McLoughlin
Series: Flatmate AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634899
Kudos: 23





	So good

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Am My Favorite Villain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503509) by [Snorp_Lord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorp_Lord/pseuds/Snorp_Lord). 



> Starting Sneezers: Flatmate AU baby! <3 inspirred by Snorps Actor AU :D

It was obvious that Anti did not wanted to show his body, he was always in long sleeved shirts and long pants, sometimes going in hoody, even if it was warm outside. He just hated to show off his skin almost white and covered in red scars. He was embarassed with his skinny body, muscles not visible under this black t-shirt of his.

One day he was too exhausted after the work, he just wanted to take a shower and just sneak into his room without putting on much, so he could just slip into the bed.

It was after the, not so calming, shower that he put on the loose boxers and put a towel on his shoulder, hoping he would dry his hair while going to his room. So yes, he slowly opened the doors, and tried to sneak out so his energetic flatmate would not suddenly jump on him to say how much he hated and loved and hated again this or the other thing.

He stepped into the hall and was quickly walking to his room until a voice, that was NOT of his flatmate called for him.

"Anti!" He was not aware that his flatmate had a quest. Even worse, becouse the quest was also a cousin of Jackie and his long forgotten (ha! Jokes on you, Anti) crush.

Sean Mcloughlin himself was sitting on the sofa in living room. Looking behind his shoulder to see Anti only in shorts.

Oh god....Sean of all people is here, right now, seeing him in only pants.

Fuck, His face turned red in embarassment.

"Come over here, Anti!" Jack smiled at him, droping a hand that he waved at him with. He sure did not hide the look he gave him over his whole body. For Anti it seemed like it was a long look, not only few miliseconds, but lasting forever.

Anti could feel those eyes. Like warm laser his look was skanning Antis white skin.

Green eyed boy gripped the towel and just huffed. He turned around and disapeared into his bedroom. Not saying a word.

Sean sighned feeling bad for everything he just did, he just wanted to get him close to talk to him. His face fell and he looked down in his empty cup.

"Don't worry, he is...well he is Anti" Jackie patted Seans shoulder with right hand the other circled around a mug with hot cocoa.

...

Anti hid himself quickly in his room. Door closed too loud for it to be comfortable, He didn't meant to, okay? They just slipped out of his hand, the kick in the chair was also an accident same goes for his fist banging into the wall.

Fuck. He was going to die today for sure. Jack was...God he was even more perfect than before.

„More perfect” Can you even hear your thoughts, Anti? How can you not just accept those feelings in you when they are just screaming at you from the bottom of your heart?

So now after 10 minutes Anti hears the knocking to the door, hidden under the sheets he grunts and turns around, back facing the doors. He gets his hand out to grip onto the sheet and covers his head.

"Anti?" The boy does not answers he just clenched the sheets to hide even more. Jack came inside and sat on the beds edge. "I saw the scars."

Anti growled feeling Jacks hand wander on the covered arm. It was soothing, but his mind was exploding it was Jack who was touching him right now, yes there was a whole blanket covering his body, but still the touch seemed to burn with how much Anti craved for it. Anti was touch starved he hated to be touched by others, but still even if he was so fearful of people, he still needed a hug or two from time to time.

„Could you, please get out of your base?” Sean said softly squeezing where he believed was Antis shoulder. „I want to see your eyes if Im going to talk to you”

„Go away.” Anti said curling on himself even more. „I-Im sure that Jackie wants to talk to you more.” He stuttered scared and lying to himself that he did not liked Jacks hand on his body.

But when Jacks body weight leaved his bed he felt a weird saddness in his stomach. He hoped, he really did hope that Jack would just sit there stubborny as he is, but it seemed like Jack was done with him. Completly done.

Even through this saddnes he also felt relief. He knew he is not able to stop his emotions anymore. He is pretty sure he is red in the face, his eyes are glossy and waiting for more. He just needs someone. And this someone happens to be not anyone but Sean Mcloughlin.

Anti release his grip on the sheet and moves to get more uncomfortable waiting for Jack to close the door once again. But the sound never happens. Instead he feels someone hovering above him. And sudden tug is ripping the bedsheet of him leaving him without any cover.

He wanted to punch Jack but he could not, he stopped himself once he saw this mesmerizing blue. And that was a moment, that was propably his last chance, the last chance he lost for those eyes.

Instead of punching the other, he tries to hide his face, but Seans hands quickly grips on them pinning them to the bed.

„Stop hidding from me” Blue eyed man says looking down on his friend. Antis face turns to the side hoping that maybe pillow would swallow at least half of his face, but then hands are gripping on his cheeks making him look ahead. „Stop it.” Seans says his face so close to Antis.

„Whats going on, Anti?” Breath noticable on those slightly open lips. „Please, Anti.” Sean sighs when Anti is not responding.

Anti is not moving, even if his arms are free even if his legs are only pinned by those hips that are sitting on his crotch he is still not moving. He just looks to the side. The wall so dull and white.

„Anti please, why are you ignoring everything.” Those darks spots on the walls are propably from some paint scattered over.

„Anti!” Who knows maybe those are just a mosquito corpses?

„Fuck it” He hears in his right ear, and then suddenly theres hand on his neck. Gently moves just going up and down on his chest from his pecks to the chin, slowly moving. And thats when his breath starts to pick up, being pretty aware that Jack is no longer suporting his weight on his knees, he just sits directly on Antis hips. His weight is pressing on him so nicely. And Anti can not stop the blush that gets on his face.

Its over in that minute. Its over for them both. Becouse Jack see the flush that gets on the boys cheeks. The blush also covers his neck, and the scars are even more visible now. And Jack can help but just lean over. He licks the scar covering Anti's neck.

Anti is shaking now, feeling those hands on his sides, this tounge on his neck. He wants it so badly, And Jack just licked this one scar that for some reason was too sensitive for his liking. He could feel the tingling spread on his whole body like crazy.

„I...” Anti starts, but he chokes on his words. „Ja-ck.” He says.

And in this moment spell is broken. Sean is suddenly pulling away, his eyes wide, like he could not believe what he was just about to do.

„I'm sorry.” he says and turns his head to the side. Greeneyed man is checking him out seeing those cheeks covered in red. Those Eyes so full of shame. „I-I don't even know if you...” Jack scratches his neck in embarassment. „You know, what I mean.” He sighs disapointment.

„Here you go Jack making it even more cringy than it was, Great job, Sean” Jacks says to himself.

Anti giggles at it. Jack looks at him with a smile. And its in that moment that Anti covers his mouth to stop himself from the sound.

Anti takes deep breath same goes for Sean. They just stay there in the same position, Jack still sitting on Antis hips, just looking at each other. Eyes calm now, that their stopped to feel idiotic.  
Well thats bullshit, Jack still is feeling idiotic couse he can't stop his eyes from travelling up and down Anti's uncovered body.

„I...” Anti speaks first. His eyes are travelling on Jacks body. Wishing he could see a little bit more of the mans skin. „I don't mind.”

Anti is looking to the side, his eyes still going back to Jacks lips. He wants to kiss him so badly, but it feels wrong for him to move first. He is willing to wait a little bit longer for Jack to move first, couse Jack is there looking at him and bitting those pink lips.

But Jack is leaning back. Making bigger distance between their faces, and suddenly Anti feels even more nervous.

„Did i...” _said something wrong?_ He wants to ask, but those arms are moving, flexing their muscles when Jack is taking off his shirt. Slowly reavealing his slim silhouette. Antis arms are going up, he nervously puts hand on Jacks sides. His lips between teeth trying to keep his focus on the lean body in front of him.

He tries to sit up so he could be on even level with Jack. But once his back is in air theres a hand on his chest pushing him down.

„Stay like this” Jack says fixing his position now kneeling above Anti, his hand lands beside younger boys head. And then there are lips on lips, and tounge fighting tounge. Antis hand is now gripping Jacks Hair, and he pulls harder making Sean moan.

When he feels Jack hand travel on his torso he finds his own moving gripping Sean's hip and his finger are slipping under olders pants.

  
Pants too tight to slip his whole hand in. So he releases grip on brown hair, and unbuttons Jacks jeans. Wanting more.

Jack is panting on him, breaking the kiss with the lick on the boys lips. He goes up leaving Anti alone just to slip his Jeans and boxers off. Anti's breath goes quicker seeing his semi hard dick, just there in front of him. He licks his lips nervously.

„God...” he says. And suddenly Jack is kneeling beside him. Hands on Greenhaired guys pants. He looks on Anti knowing how uncomfortable he is with his body exposed. Anti nods and then his boxers are tossed on the ground.

Jacks leans over and kisses Antis belly just above his crotch feeling the musky smell of the boys skin.

Anti shivers when theres hot breath on his sensitive spots.

Jack shows his tounge, not good with tasting salty and sweaty skin he tries not to gag to not scare the guy that he wants to pleasure. He grips his thights hard, finger bruising the white skin.

He licks up and down soft member wanting to circle his tounge around even tho, the taste is so uncomfortable. He will not be able to put it in his mouth but he tries to suck a little bit on the head and swirls around with his tounge.

Anti shivers. Tremblings go up and down his spine. Visible goosebumbs forming on his forearms and thights. „Jack.” He moans slightly. Anti does not know what to do with his hands, so he grips Brunets Hair with one and scraches his shoulder with the other, Black nails are looking so perfect on this white skin. Jack moans closing his mouth on Antis member. Green Eyed man feels it throught his whole body.

Anti wants to pull those hair one more time, wants to push his hips up to feel a little more of this warm mouth. But sadly Jacks gets up. He puts his hand on Antis cheek and says he is sorry, he is not able to do anything more with his mouth. He lays Hand on Antis torso, touching every scar laying on it. He stops on the largers going across Antis Stomach. Anti turns his head to the side, knowing that Jack would stop him from covering it. Thats the moment. He waits. He takes deep breath and...And nothing happens, Jack is just looking at him. Anti can see those blue eyes are not filled with disgust, but with pity? Admiration? Affection? Anti isn't sure himself but he feels relief that he is not pushed aside even thoought those scars are not something someone should like.

  
Jack smiles at him with a wink. Anti sees that he is curious but he does not ask he just leans down to kiss the scar that he so choosen to follow with his finger.

And it's the same like with the scar on his neck, the lick makes his body shiver and Jack smiles, happy to see those reactions on Anti, remembering the places in his head as a sweet spots on youngers skin.

Jacks kisses are traveling higher and higher. Kissing every scar that is there on his way to the scar on Anti's neck. Jack's hands are traveling too, they are going lower and closing on Anti's tight moving it to the side. Anti does not even notice that Jacks knee is slipping between his. Hands moving his legs to be spread in front of him. Anti feels every kiss that Jacks gives him feeling even more embarassent when a loud moan leaves his mouth.

He closes his mouth with both hands. Closes his eyes and just prays Jack would not laugh, its first time that someone is so caring about leaving some licks and even marks on his scarred body.

But Jack does not laugh he just continues bitting and pulling on the skin above Antis collarbone liking how he sighs in pleasure.

  
„Don't hide your face” He murmurs, pulling his hands by wrists and putting them above his head. One hand holds both wrist of the skinny boy.

The other is smoothing around Antis body scratching every mark that covers it.

Anti is shivering, his eyes clouded and filled with lust. He points head to the shelf when Jack asks him about condoms. It is happening isn't it?

Anti takes deep breath liking the little pause between their touches. He is looking when Jacks is putting on the rubber on his member. Gulps when Jack tries to sit between his legs and shifts him to have better access.

Jack is panting now. Anti can see that he is bitting his lips. „You look so good” Jack says looking at the younger man. „So pretty.” He murmurs putting his covered with lube dick. Enjoying the sound Antis body makes with liquid dripping down his tights.

Its cold, but non of them is complaining. Their bodies too hot for the lube to stay cold for long.

Anti bites his lips and his fingers dug into the cover. Jack helps him pulling his lip out with his thumb watching the man when he is fully inside. He smiles and murmurs sweet words before kissing Anti gently. His arms moves to help Anti hold onto him. He feels nails slightly point in him. And start to scratch his back when he is moving.

So warm, so perfect. He hugs Anti but his hips don't stop moving he pushes in and out. Stronger and faster with every thrust. Lips are connected togheter tounges dancing with eatch other. Anti is moaning, little sounds leaving his mouth. He wants to say something but he is overwhelmed with how Jack is just watching him with those mesmerizing blues.

He always wanted it, but now? He feels like he is not enough, Jack is constantly manhandling him, helping him find the right pose. Until theres one perfect position he is fully exposed. His legs behind his arms. Arms holding Jack tightly. And he is filled so perfectly. He chokes a sob when he feels Jacks hand closing on his member. Stroking it fast and hard wanting him to get off, couse Jack is also close and begs to moan his name.

And Anti does. He screams the name when his body lets go and he comes hard on Jacks Hand and stomach. He never came so hard so when he still feels Jack moving inside him. He chokes and sobs couse it's so good to feel him inside.

Jack cames after Anti scratches his back to the point the blood is showing on his white skin.

Moans are filling the room. Anti unclenches and tries to stretch himself still in this tangled position. His legs are falling down. Soft member leaving his body. He loved it. His arms going back to hold on his partner.

Jack hisses feeling now the scratches that Anti inflicted on him. „So good.” he mumbles even if his eyes are filled with pain. „You are so good, Anti” He says. And wants to get up but Green haired boy pulls him down loving how the weight of the other is crashing him. He feels safe under this man and he is not letting go. At least not for a while.

Anti sighs and is ready to say something, when suddenly doors open and Jackie gets in.

-Oh, oh, oh god! - He turns around not expecting to see very naked butt of his cousin. Anti is the one to put covers on them, murdering Jackie with his look.

-What is it? - He hisses. And Jack finds it cute.

Jackie comes closer happy that they are covered he pulls his hand up wanting high five. Muttering congratulations. But instead of the hand in the hand he gets hand in his face squeezing his skull.

-Get out you idiot! -Anti screams and Jack giggles covering his red cheeks in Antis chest.

Its good to have flatmate. Even if he is way to stupid too live with.

**Author's Note:**

> Ending Sneezers: I had to put Jackie at the End xD


End file.
